


1,000

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy friday, gosh i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hit 1,000 compliments. Sherlock's been counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,000

“It’s our killer- smears of peanut butter on her hands, the sedimentary gravel, and the unmistakable smell of pepper,” Sherlock informed the team as he stood up and snapped his magnifying glass shut.

 

“Brilliant,” John said, blow away as usual.

 

“And that would be 1,000.”

 

John started. “Excuse me?”

 

“That’s the 1,000th time you’ve complimented me,” Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. Lestrade, Anderson, and Sally looked at each other with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He started towards the door.

 

“I should’ve chosen a different word, then,” John replied offhandedly.

 

Sherlock stopped and turned around. He looked at John. “Which word would you have chosen?” he asked softly.

 

John closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He whispered a word under his breath.

 

Sherlock looked perplexed. “What-?”

 

John opened his eyes. “Beautiful,” he stated. “I said beautiful.”

 

Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh,” he breathed. “Oh.” His cheeks were flushed and he was frozen to the spot.

 

Anderson was looking quickly back and forth from John to Sherlock. Sally smirked and leaned back to watch. Lestrade grinned. “Shall we go, then?”

 

“Please,” John answered, not tearing his eyes from Sherlock’s.

 

They filed out and Sherlock, still standing over the dead body, gulped. John took three tentative steps towards him. They were staring into each other’s eyes, John’s brown, soulful ones and Sherlock’s grey-blue infinities. John suddenly grabbed Sherlock’s coat collar and smashed their mouths together, a messy kiss that portrayed so much emotion that it didn’t matter, just lips on lips and heat on heat. They stepped back to find John panting and grinning, and Sherlock blinking rapidly with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

  
“Beautiful,” John whispered, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i love this. can i say that? i love this ficlet. its mine and so cute and perfect for fluffy friday. so there.
> 
> ps yes i include "grey-blue infinities" wherever i can i know its repetitive but IF THAT ISNT THE BEST SENTENCE I'VE EVER WRITTEN THEN I DONT KNOW WHAT IS
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
